


Button Eyes

by Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots



Category: Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: (btw Legend got Ravio’s number), ...Os does Warriors, Dinner at the outset house, Dolls, Every place has a cryptic story, G L A S S F R O G S, Gen, Hyrule just wants that raccoon, Linkle no offence, Obligatory Violetta’s Appearence, Picture of Marin, Sad boi, Searching around places, The well, They are gonna go find that well tomarrow, Time and Wild get into an argument, Twilight to tired to deal with Wilds bs, Wild don’t be mean to the baby, Wild is accidentally and Angsty teen... oops, Wild just wants to see his friend, YA NEED THERAPY WILD, full offence, just feels, ok, old ass houses, you ain’t helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots/pseuds/Dee_Queen_Of_Idiots
Summary: The Coraline AU nobody asked forWild and his family move into an old house far away from their old house. For whatever reason, that Wild can’t describe, he feels off. And finds comfort when he finds an old doll with button eyes, and a magical door.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll: Work more on you WIPs
> 
> Me, who just rewatched Coraline: No, I don’t think I will

“Wild, no.” Time said placing some snow globes on the mantle. 

“Come one dad,” Wild pouted, “It’s only for three weeks, and it’s free.”

“I know it’s free, but I told you that you cannot go to summer camp with Flora this year. You need to get used to the new community.” Time said, pulling a photo out of a box.

“I’m going to get mom on my side.” 

“I’m sure you will.”

It turns out that Wild couldn’t get Malon on his side. “It’s not fair,” he complained, “You're letting Twilight go. With his phone no less.”

“We’re letting Twilight go because he’s seventeen and next year he’ll be in college. So he needs one more year of fun at camp before he can’t go back. And we let him have his phone so he can still communicate with us.”

“I hate this family.”

“I’m sure you do. Now I need to continue working on my music.” She said, pulling a violin out of a box.

Wild stomped up the steps, and slammed the door to his and Warriors room. He took in the new room, it was beige, very empty with just the bunk bed, two dressers, and a bunch of boxes in the corner. He pulled over a box with a note on top that said for Wild to open it first, and opened it, it was full of clothes.  _ Fun.  _ He would spend his first day at the new house sorting out clothes, and such.

There was a knock on his door, and Twilight came into his room without permission. “Hey, dad is pissed at you, and wants you downstairs. Also do you possibly know where my charger is? I’m leaving in two days, and I really need it.”

“I don’t care, just leave my room.” Wild said starting the shirt and pants pile. “Go have fun at summer camp by yourself.”

“Never mind, mom probably has it. And I don’t feel like dealing with you for once.” Twilight trudged out of Wilds room with a sigh. 

When Wild was nearly done the sorting there was another knock on his door, “Fuck off.”

“Wild I live in this room to remember?” Warriors said coming in and pulling his respective box. 

“And you can’t stop me.” Linkle said bouncing over and sitting on the bottom bunk.

The triplets sat in silence until Wild got angry, “Linkle, shouldn’t you be opening boxes in your own damn room?” Wild asked, picking up the shirt pile and opening up the top drawer of his dresser. 

“Well I’m waiting until Dad gets up here to yell at your ass, also aren’t you going to ask me a Wars how our mission went. 

“No.”

“Fuck you.” Warriors and Linkle said simultaneously.

“Language.” Said a voice from the open door, that Time was standing in, glaring around the room. “Wild I want to talk with you. Linkle go to your own room”

Linkle groaned and left, while Wild followed after Time, yelling, “Can’t you two close the door so we know when someone fucking enters.”

“I don’t like your attitude, young man” Time said walking down the stairs.

“Well,  _ I don’t like your attitude, old man _ .” Wild shot back. Which started an argument in the kitchen, it wasn’t like an argument wasn’t going to happen, Wild stomped up the stairs and slammed the door after all. During the twenty minutes of yelling, neither of the two heard the door being knocked on, or seeing Four (he is actually sixteen) open the door and go outside. They really only seemed to remember the world moving around them when Four placed a plate of cookies on the table.

“Where did you get those cookies, Four?” Time asked finally, finishing his tangent about how slamming the door could break it. 

“The neighbor kid, Wind. His grandma made us some, and invited us over for dinner.” He took a bag off his shoulder, and placed it in the fridge, “These are bottles of soup.”

“Bottles?”

“I dunno, the people are weird. We talked outside while you two were screaming, Wind wouldn’t stop talking about his glass frog collection.” Four shrugged his shoulders and took a cookie. “Also, Wild can you please not get into an argument with dad for a week? It’s really getting on our nerves.”

Wild stalked off without trying a cookie and went back to his room, where Warriors had done his five boxes for the day and flipping through a magazine on his bunk. And Linkle was back on Wild’s bed. 

“I put your clothes away for you.” She said.

“Thanks.”

“No need to be so grumpy.”

Wild sat back down and pulled another box toward him, silently grumbling about how Linkle had probably put stuff in the wrong drawers. Whatever. He didn’t have enough energy to fix it all. “Hey?”

“Hey.” Warriors and Linkle said.

“Does me and dad’s arguing get on your nerves?”

“Kinda.” Linkle said, “There’s always a lot of yelling, and everyone hates yelling.”

“And then there’s you complaining, about how you hate moving here. And seem to forget about how we don’t have a lot of money right now.” Warriors said looking up from his magazine.

Wild threw the stuff back in the box, and stalked over to his bed. “Get off my bed I’m going to sleep.”

“It’s three pm.” Linkle said climbing up the ladder to join wars in the top bunk.

“I don’t care.”

—

“Wild, I won’t call again! Get down here, we’re going to the Outset’s for dinner.” Malon called from the bottom of the stairs.

Wild got himself out of bed begrudgingly, hearing Linkle replying to his mother he groaned, “He’s probably brooding, after all that’s all he does when dad gets in an argument with him.”

“I don’t brood.” Wild shot at Linkle when he reached the bottom of the steps. He realized he was out of place, Linkle, Malon, and Warriors were dressed in their best (or the best they had unpacked), while Wild was in a too big t-shirt, and messy jeans. 

“Maybe we should leave him here, mom.” Warriors said, from his place leaning on the banister, wearing a suit and scarf (nothing unusual). “He would probably embarrass us, look at those clothes.” 

“Oh shut it mister fancy pants.” 

Time came in from the front door tired of waiting for everybody to get out, “Are we leaving yet?”

Malon nodded, and gestured the three outside. 

“That’s a record, Wild.” Legend said when they got outside. “You haven’t had an argument with our old man in 3 days.”

Wild glared at him. 

“Keep up with this and you’ll end up worse than me, at least we argue when it comes to reasonable things.”

“Legend, I beg you to shut up.” Wild whispered between his teeth. 

“Can you please stop arguing?” Sky asked beside them. “Can we please go?”

“Yeah. Alright everyone let’s go.”

The group of ten — Time, Malon, Twilight, Sky, Legend, Four, Hyrule, Warriors, Linkle, and Wild — walked down a stone path threw the little bit of woods and ended up at a small wooden house that was elevated from the ground because half of the first floor was in the medium hill. 

They trudged on up the stairs to the deck (because the walk was already quite long). The second that Malon knocked, the door swung open. The bright blonde boy that opened the door pushed past Malon, and ran right up to Warriors and Linkle. “Didja, find the well?”

“No, not yet Wind. Wanna join us tomorrow?

“Yep.” Wind yelled, leading Warriors and Linkle into the house in an animated discussion about his glass frogs.

The rest of the house followed in sheepishly. An old lady in a red dress, and a purple stash greeted Malon and Time. “It’s finally great to meet you, let me go get my granddaughter Aryll, she’s always happy to meet people, since all her friends live far away to visit. ARYLL!” 

There was a knock on the door, and a boy wearing a bunny sweater opened the door. “I’m here!”

“You know you could have used the basement door, Ravio.” A girl in a blue dress, presumably Aryll, said, bouncing down the stairs holding a hair brush.

“Doesn’t make as dramatic of an entrance.” 

She handed the hair brush to him, “I want you to braid my hair.” 

Ravio took the brush and sat down on the couch with Aryll. 

“Please make yourselves at home as I finish dinner.” 

Wild found himself sitting beside Legend, who was sitting beside Ravio, and talking to him, Malon and Time joined Mrs. Outset (the Old lady) in the kitchen, Warriors, Sky, and Linkle joined Wind upstairs to look at his glass frog collection, Four was reading the house's collection of ocean encyclopedias, and Hyrule had probably gotten himself lost somewhere in the house while Twilight looked for him.

“So your room is the basement?”

“Well it’s my apartment, I rent it out.” Ravio replied, finishing up the braid and putting it in a hair tie.

“You live by yourself, aren’t you like, around my age?” Legend asked. 

“Yeah… anyways,” Ravio said, “your name is Wild, right?” Ravio said, turning his direction from Aryll, to actually facing Legend and Wild. Sky came down the stairs and got into a conversation with 

“Mhmm,” Wild hummed, focusing on a spot on the wall.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s being more moody than me nowadays.” Legend whispered.

“I can hear you ya know.”

As if saved by the bell, everyone heard the yell of, “DINNER!”, throughout the house and all scrambled to make their seats at the table. 

Wild found himself sitting between Aryll and Sky, talking about some type of urban legend, as Ravio invited Legend to come over to his apartment anytime.

Mash potatoes and chicken were placed on the table, filling up their plates, it seemed everyone had someone to talk to. Well except for Twilight and Hyrule who were missing.

“Wild, are you paying attention?

“I didn’t even know you were talking to me, I thought you were talking over me.” 

Sky sighed and shook his head, as Aryll retold the story. Apparently the house that Wild lives in once belonged to an old doctor who adopted four children. One day while the kids were playing around, the doctor was called on an emergency and left telling the kids to not leave the house. When he came back they weren’t there, he searched everywhere and couldn’t find them, all that was left was little dolls resembling them.

“And how long ago did this happen?” Wild asked, stuffing his face with the potatoes.

“Like a few hundred.” Aryll said weakly.

“So it’s probably not true.”

Sky placed a hand on her shoulder and said, “I’m sure there’s nothing to be afraid of. Why don’t you come over tomorrow, and you see for yourself.”

This raised and Arylls spirits, and she started talking over Wild about her plans. Everyone looked up at the door as Twilight steered Hyrule in by the shoulder. “He ended up outside in the woods.”

“I saw a raccoon…” Hyrule mumbled.

Everyone laughed and Twilight sat down at the opposite end of the table, talking with his parents and Mrs. Outset. Hyrule joined Warriors, Wind, and Linkle conversation, talking about a well again. Ravio and Legend were talking about… whatever. And finally Sky and Ayrll we’re making plans to search the house tomorrow.

Wild was alone.

—

The family had stayed three hours after the dinner, only wrapping it up to go home when they realized it was really dark outside. Not having any car to drive back, everyone with a phone turned the flashlight on and they trudged back home (a hand on Hyrule shoulder so he wouldn’t run off again). 

Reaching the house, everyone got inside and said their good nights, as they headed to their rooms. Hardly anyone was actually going to bed, but since nobody really saw each other out of rooms after dark, so they were needed.

Wild, Warriors, and Linkle (who decided she didn’t want to go to her own room). As soon as the door shut Linkle got into a whisper, “Hey I got an idea.”

Wild sat on his bed and asked, “What idea. It’s not another one of those stupid ones is it.”

“Nope. You know how some stuff from back when the last owners of this house had lived here is stored in the basement. I think we should look through some.”

Wild shook his head. “Mom and dad will hear us. That staircase creeks a lot.”

“Did you know that there are some hidden passageways. It is an old house.” Warriors slid off his bunk and pulled back a wooden panel on the wall that didn’t look like it could even be pulled back. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been sleeping earlier.”

Wild sighed and asked, “I don’t have a choice do I.” 

“Nope,” Warriors and Linkle said simultaneously, and went down the path.

The path led to stairs that thankfully weren’t squeaky, and led them to the basement. The basement was pulled up with boxes, which were soon going to be cleaned out. The basement was eventually going to become a little apartment, all the siblings had de read that it was probably going to be for twilight since he was the oldest. But for now it was just an old basement. 

Wild's attention was focused on a picture on the wall, of a red haired girl in a blue dress. She was in front of the peach and she was holding a doll that looked exactly like her, the only difference was that it had button eyes. Wild shuttered trying not to think of the story from earlier, probably just an old wise tale telling kids not to be left alone. 

Warriors and Linkle looked through boxes. Warriors got preoccupied with some old diaries, and Linkle was looking through a trunk. Linkle pulled out a doll and screamed, “Hey Wild. This doll looks like you.”

Wild took the doll, it certainly did look like him. His pale skin, plain blue t-shirt, messy pants, long wild hair that had been pulled back in a ponytail several days ago. Obviously the only difference being button eyes. While very creepy, there was something comforting about it, and whatever that was made Wilds heart swell.

“I’m tired, I'm going to bed.” Linkle just shrugged and waved goodbye, and muttered about hoping there was a doll that looked like herself. While Warriors completely ignored the conversation. 

Wild went back up the passage way, holding tightly onto the doll. He closed the passage's door, and dug a picture of him and Flora at summer camp. feeling heat around his eyes, he threw the picture and doll on his bed, turned off the light and flew the covers on top of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild gets sad, then sad some more, then sad. Meets someone oddly familiar in He woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this supposed to be done ages ago. And then I promised my self I would get it done three weeks ago. But Christmas time was like a disaster. Then I got sick (no it was not 🦠✨💀The Virus💀✨🦠), and the Binged the Dragon Prince. 
> 
> Anyways, *mushu voice* I LIIIIIIIIIVE
> 
> Edit: I forgot to put in the picture I made for this chapter, of the picture of Marin from last chapter

_  
“Hey we brought you a board game,” Twilight said, entering the insanely white room that was starting to make Wild go crazy, with Flora._

_“I don’t know if you know this but my hands kinda don’t work right now.” Wild deadpanned._

_Flora laughed, “That’s why I’m playing for you idiot.”_

_Wild laughed back and turned his attention to Twilight, “Mom and dad not coming to visit.”_

_Twilight shook his head and Flora frowned._

_“Thought so, I really crossed the line this time._ If only this country had free healthcare. _” Wild tried to move his arms and winced._

_“What button do you want me to push?” Flora asked._

_“The one that moves this bed-chair_ thingy _up.”_

_With a mechanical vrrr, the bed had lifted up, and Flora pulled out the tray and placed the board game on it._

_“Hope you like monopoly,” Twilight said, “I just grabbed something without thinking.”_

_“That’ll keep me entertained for all the two months I’m here.”_

_The door to the room clicked open, and Dr. Mipha filled the doorway. “Wild your parents are here to see you.”_

_Time and Malon entered the room, sat down in the two chairs that Twilight and Flora hadn’t claimed yet and sat there in an awful silence._

_“Why don’t we start playing?” Flora said breaking the silence and opening up the box. She set up the game and grabbed the third unused chair, and a Twilight sat at the unoccupied foot of the bed._

_“Do you want anything to eat, Wild?” Time asked quietly._

_Wild shook his head, which proved to be a bad decision as he suddenly felt dizzy which wasn’t helping with his pounding head._

_“I think you should eat.” Malon said, equally as quiet._

_“Nmhmm”_

_“Eat.”_

_“No.” He said as the pain got worse._

_“We thought you weren’t coming?” Twilight asked._

_“Why would we?” Time and Malon said at the same time with large smiles on their faces. “We hate you so much Wild.”_

—

Wild jolted awake in a ball of sweat, breathing heavily trying to push the nightmare-flashback-thingy out of his mind. The intense fear wasn’t the only thing that transferred from his sleeping, he could feel last night's dinner coming up his throat. 

He ran out of the room down the hall to the bathroom, after emptying his stomach he returned to his room. Warriors was tucked neatly in his bed which gave the impression that he passed out at some point and Linkle had to carry him all the way up the stairs. The doorway to the passageway was a tad bit adjar, meaning she had returned to her own room late into the night. 

Wild was about to try to get some more sleep, even if it was like ten minutes, when he heard some skirting around his feet. He looked below him to see two grey _rats_ . “Goddamnit,” he mumbled, kicking them around. _I guess I’ll have to tell mom or dad in the morning, not like they listen_. He managed to kick the rats over to the passageway door and close it on them. 

Sitting on his bed he realized he was carrying the strange doll the entire time, he had a feeling that he should go back to the basement but he honestly didn’t feel like it. Deciding that he should get a drink or water instead he left the room being careful not the step on any creaks, as he didn’t know this house very well. 

Galway down the stairs he heard his parents quietly arguing, which was a surprise to him as his parents always seemed to agree on everything. He was going to turn and head upstairs when he heard his name.

“I don’t think we can send him to therapy Time,” his mom said, “We don’t have as much money as we used to, and we live so far away from a town that the kids have to take a bus now.”

Wild felt a pain around his eyes and a lump in his throat, _why would he need therapy, there’s nothing wrong with him, is there?_

“I know we don’t have that much money, but I know Wild needs it. He’s acting so moody lately, I know he’s a teenager, but he’s never acted like this before the accident. And it’s not like my temper is helping.” 

His mom sighed, “Your right, I’ll just have to see if I can pick up more clients. Maybe tutor some kids so we can get-“ She stopped.

Wild realized only his effort to stop himself from crying he had shifted and made the steps creak. He ran before his parents could say anything not caring how much noise he made, and if he woke anybody up. He closed his door as quiet as possible and hastily threw himself under the covers. 

There was a knock on the door, and his mothers voice echoed throughout the hall, “Wild I know that was you. Can we talk”

He hoped if he could just stay quiet she would think that she mistook which kid it was and would walk off. 

“Wild? I know you awake. Can I come in honey?”

“Go away,” he whispered.

“What?”

“GO AWAY!” He yelled. 

“O-ok, good night.” With a creek he heard his mother leave, probably to talk to his dad.

“Wild?” He heard a half-asleep Warriors nervously ask.

“Go to sleep Warriors!”

“Ok.”

He cried the rest of that night. 

—

Next thing he knew Wild was being prodded awake, “Hey wake up, idiot.” Wild opened his eyes to see Linkle right overtop of him and shrieked.

“Hylia, calm down Wild.” Linkle said, “anyways Mom and dad want to talk with you, and it’s like noon”

Linkle was dressed in a yellow raincoat holding a flashlight, Warriors was sitting on top of a box with a worried expression and bags underneath his eyes. _What did he miss? His beauty sleep last night?_

“I don’t want to.” Wild groaned, closing his eyes again.

“Oh I knew that, so I told them. But they were adamant, besides you gotta wake up at some point.”

Warriors snorted in the corner, “Linkle? Using a fancy word? Has the world ended!?”

Linkle laughed back, and shook Wild to the point that he was so annoyed that he begrudgingly opened his eyes. “Come on get up.”

“I kinda just wanna sleep all day.” 

The two other triplets frowned. “Just go see what mom and dad want. We’ll be at the outset’s. Come join us when you're done.” 

Warriors and Linkle left but Linkle called out, “PLEASE TAKE YOUR MEDS!” 

Wild mumbled as he got up rubbing his eyes, the pills never worked all he got was nightmares and anger, they couldn’t get rid of them, they never worked, he should just stop using them. However he didn’t, as he knew his parents spent good money on them. He opened up the door to the bathroom, popped his dose of pills and headed downstairs. 

It was very quiet at the dining room table, not just because Wild, Time, and Malon felt awkward. Legend, Linkle, and Warriors we’re out of the house, Four and Hyrule were gardening outside, and Twilight was busy packing. Wild shuddered at the thought that he was leaving in a day. The only one at the table with Sky.

Sky passed over a plate with a sandwich and Wild took a bite out of it, “This is creamy, I hate creamy.”

“Oh right,” Sky said “that’s supposed to be mine.” He switched plates, it was a lie, Sky hated creamy peanut butter on his pb&js, and Wild liked crunchy. Just for once Wild hated it and didn’t know why, taking a bite out of the other sandwich he got the same feeling and placed the sandwich down.

“Sky can you please leave the room?” Time asked.

Sky nodded and left with his plate, only an emergency could stop Sky from listening from the door in the kitchen. 

Once Sky was out but still obviously listening, Time started, “Well Wild… after the little incident last night we… well…” he sighed, “your appointment with Dr. Sun will be Tuesday.”

Wild gasped in shock, “What? You're not even giving me a choice in this?!” 

Malon stood up, walked over to Wild, and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Honey, your outburst last night confirmed our suspicions. You need help and we can’t give it to you.” 

“It wasn’t that bad last night!” Wild screamed, “AND I DON’T WANT TO GO DAMNIT!!” 

Time snapped his fingers and was about to say something, but Malon hushed him, “You just have to go once, and we’ll spend all day in town,” she hugged him tightly.

“I DON’T WANT A THERAPIST!! THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!”

“Wild,” Time said breathing heavily so he didn’t have an outburst himself, “Last night you woke Warriors up with your screaming, and he ended up sleeping in Linkle’s room because you were crying most of the night.”

“THA- THA- I WAS NOT CRYING!!”

“Wild.”

Wild Stood up, not caring which parent was talking to him. He stormed out of the room as someone yelled his name, and he shoved passed Sky and out the door, on his way to the outset’s. He needed to get away for awhile and that was the only place he knew he could be.

—

They weren’t wrong ya know, why did you say you weren’t crying? Wild thought that as he wiped his shoes - apparently flip flops, he didn’t realize that in a hurry he didn’t use legitimate shoes - on the doormat to keep the mud from entering the house. He breathed heavily as he entered, and was then promptly shoved out. 

“Wah?” Wild asked his sister.

“You made it just in time we’re going.” Linkle said placing her matching yellow hat on her head ( _now all she needs is a monkey_ , Wild thought).

Wind, the kid from yesterday came walking out holding a stick that looked like a wishing bone, and a pouch that seemed like from an outline had a glass frog in it. 

His sister Aryll came following after, wearing a pink dress with a skull on in and matching pink ribbons in her pigtails. “Ravio did it,” she said flipping her hair, “He’s going to play video games down stairs with Legend. They say they’re friends now, but after how they looked at each other last night.” She dropped her voice to a whisper, “I think they’re in love, they’re just dingbags about it.”

Wild assumed that dingbags meant dumbass or something in ten year old, and while Wind and Linkle thought it was interesting he just laughed. “Legend doesn’t know how to have a friend, that's why he looked like that last night.”

Aryll looked crestfallen; she had thought her small-brained-ten-year-old flawed observation was important. Wind consoled her as Linkle jabbed her head to the side and sharply said, “Can I talk to you!”

More of a statement than a request.

Linkle immediately spoke her mind, “What hell, Wild? She’s a kid, you’ve never talked to a kid like that?”

“Of course I have.”

“Really?”

Wild racked his brains, she was right. Wild always had the ability to keep calm, and get in exciting conversations even when they didn’t make sense. In fact, nothing had been the same since…

“What happened to you?”

Wild snorted, “Did you get selective amnesia or something? You know what happened, _you were there.”_

“Wild I-“

Wild’s vision started getting blurry and he ran off before he had anything to do about it. He knew the tears were going to happen, and he ignored the shouts of his name. He ran ignoring the rips and tears and sprains. He ran into he hit something solid, a person, and then mocked the both from the ground.

“‘Ey, ‘Ey, kid, I’m not teh one get hugs.” 

“Sorry,” Wild muttered, pulling himself up. 

“It’s ‘right, I was just jokin’” She said pushing herself up to, She has honey golden hair that she was pulling leaves out of, blue eyes, and a curvy frame. 

“Oh, ok. Wild said, “Do I know you?”

“Probably,” She shrugged. “Anyways yer cryin’”

Wild rubbed his eyes, there was no hiding it. “It doesn’t matter.”

She patted him on the back, “oh kid, everythang matters. Like take this glass ball I just saw.” She bent down and dug something that was stuck in the earth out. “This pretty green glass ball, it probably has no importance. Doesn’t mean it don’t matter. It’s literally made of et.” 

She dropped it in his hands. 

She clapped him in his shoulder and said, “‘ave a gud one Wild.” Leaving back in the original way she was heading. 

Breaking himself from gaze the glass ball he turned around, “How did you-?” She dissapeared. He ran in the direction she headed until he reached a well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Wild is going to travel to the other world I like chapter 4 or 5 just a heads up.


End file.
